


Gentle Mornings

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning, Season 3, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: After all they went through it almost feels like it was worth it to get to this moment in time.





	Gentle Mornings

Ed squinted his eyes against the over bearing brightness of the sunlight pouring in through the large bedroom window. For the first time in months there was no throbbing in his head, he felt groggy, but also more rested than he’d felt in forever. He heard birds chirping outside, he smiled softly as he closed his eyes blocking out the blinding sunlight once more.

For a moment, he fell back into slumber, he was awakened by the feeling of warm puffs of air against the back of his neck. A hand roamed up from his hip to his chest, calloused fingers stroking over his bare skin. Ed took hold of the hand, he looked over the stained familiar nails. Lips pressed against the nape of his neck kissing softly, the action sent shivers down his spine. Another kiss followed this one lower, another, and another leading down between his shoulder blades. Ed brought the hand up to his mouth pressing a gentle kiss against his partner’s knuckles.

“You awake?” a sleepy voice whispered.

Ed smiled against his skin at the sound of the voice, the gentle calmness to it. He turned over to properly face his bed mate.

Oswald stared up at him with sleepy green eyes, he smiled shyly at him. Ed pressed a kiss against the palm of his hand. He noted the warmth of his skin, the bright healthy light in his eyes. Ed placed his own hand against Oswald’s cheek, his thumb caressing his freckled skin. 

“You aren’t wet” Ed commented as he continued to look at him with a sense of wonderment.

Oswald chuckled, a look of confusion on his face as he moved closer to him. He placed a hand against Ed’s chest pushing him onto his back, he moved on top of him straddling his lap. Ed continued to stare up at him, he placed his hands on his hips, fingers carefully moving up beneath the oversized sweater he wore that made him appear fragile and small. Oswald leaned down kissing him gently.

“Am I supposed to be?” he whispered against his lips.

“No I suppose not, this is real, isn’t it?”

There had been dreams like this before; dreams where it would just be the two of them in a rather nice master bedroom. Ed would wake up with Oswald holding him, they would kiss and touch, they would make love and it was so perfect that he knew it couldn’t be real.

Oswald cupped his face in his hands, he stared intently into Ed’s eyes.

“This is real, I’m real, and we’re here…..Stay with me, okay?”

Ed nodded, his hands continued to move up under Oswald’s shirt feeling over his skin. This time Ed initiated the kiss, he kissed him like he needed him more than anything else in the world. He focused on the soft warmth of his chapped lips, Oswald’s fingers tangling in his curly messed hair giving a small tug as he ground himself against Ed. 

His fingers brushed over the end ridges of the scar on Oswald’s stomach, the sudden touch caused his partner to tense up.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Ed frantically apologized as he began removing his hands.

Oswald took hold of his hands moving them back to where they had been before.

“Shh it’s okay,” he placed a kiss against Ed’s forehead before leaning back.

He grabbed the bottom hem of his sweater and slowly pulled it up revealing inch by inch of pale skin, skin marred by faded scars and then one glaringly recent one. A scar that caused Ed’s heart to ache, he felt the uneasiness in his stomach as he looked at the pinkish tone of it. 

Oswald pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

He took hold of Ed’s left hand placing it over the scar on his stomach.

“Oswald…”

“It’s okay, I know you won’t hurt me.”

Ed wanted to argue with him on that statement, didn’t he remember what had occurred before? He thought about the first time they had met after Selina and Ivy had lead him to this house, he had been so overwhelmed with joy to see Oswald alive and relatively well. A confession of love had tumbled from his lips without much thought, he recalled the sharp slap across his face that knocked his glasses off of his face. Oswald had screamed at him, called him a bastard, and threatened to kill him for mocking him. It had taken days of avoidance, silence, and petty bickering for the two of them to eventually sit and speak to one another.

It took days for Oswald to understand that Ed loved him, that he accepted his feelings for his friend.

Ed sat up, he wrapped his arms around Oswald’s waist holding the smaller man close against him. There was a sense of security in feeling the heat of his body, the heat of his breath against the side of his neck and against the top of his shoulder. Oswald carded his fingers through Ed’s hair, a gesture that set his partner at ease.

“I love you Ed, you’re everything to me.” He whispered against his ear.

He closed his eyes sighing heavily at the sound of his lover’s words. Oswald’s lips brushed against his earlobe.

“If you asked me to burn this city to the ground I would, just to see you smile.” He said pulling back so he could properly look into his partner’s eyes.

Ed felt a tightness in his throat as he stared into Oswald’s eyes, he knew he meant every word. Words that no other person in his life had ever spoken to him. He remembered the game of cat and mouse back when he had wanted Oswald dead, the fiery rage he’d held inside of himself when he thought that Ed’s life was in danger. He was willing to tear the city apart and murder every one of its citizens if it meant saving Ed, keeping him safe.

He leaned in kissing the smaller man, a gentle lingering kiss that made his heart feel as if it were melting.

“I love you Oswald.”

Ed had never meant anything more in his life than he did that. He’d never felt happier than he did sitting in bed with Oswald on his lap, holding this stunning man who would move the world for him and he was finally willing to return the offer.


End file.
